Broken Circle
by MornieGalad
Summary: On her deathbed after being massacred along with the younglings in the Jedi temple, a Jedi Master reflects on her life.
1. Conclusion of A life

**Broken Circle**

**Chapter One: The Conclusion of A Life**

**Location: The Jedi Temple on Corusant **

The end has come. I know this. Help cannot come in time to save me. I do not speak out of despair or pessimistic guesses, I know. I am lying on the ground with death, the predator stalking me. I have been mortally wounded. The predator now is simply biding its time before bringing about the end. I wish it would hurry up. I do not want my brother to behold my death. Merely sensing it will be torment for him. He will be in enough pain as it is, if he still lives. Yet I cannot help but believe that the predator will draw out this slow and weary chase much longer than I would like. It likes to play games with me. It always has. Evidence of this fact lies beside me: the younglings. Our attacker was merciful to them at least, granting them almost instant deaths. I fought against him with all my might, but when I tried to protect a young Padawan, he drew a poisoned dagger from the folds of his cloak and it struck me in the leg. That was my final battle.

My legs are now useless. The poison has paralyzed them. Slow acting though it is, I am aware that it is lethal. There is no antidote. I can do nothing but lie here and await the end.

I think about the others, my fellow Jedi. What has become of them? Just before the dark one entered, I had felt a great disturbance in the Force, the deaths of many Jedi. The children felt it too, were filled with fear, and scattered behind the Masters' chairs. I am unsure of the number of Jedi killed, or if any yet remain alive, save me. These children now know something I do not, that is certain. These are dark days indeed if even the most innocent blood cannot be spared.

As I think back, I try to figure out where the Jedi's misstep was, if there was one. My mind goes back. All the way back.

Of note, I apologize if I spelled Corusant wrong, please inform me. Also, I apologize that the first chapter is so short. However, the second one is completed, as you will note, and posted. Until then, read and review.

May the Force be with you

MornieGalad


	2. The Circle Begins

**Chapter Two: The Circle Begins**

**Location: Coruscant, several years earlier. **

"Don't be afraid," Master Windu's voice said from above me. We were on our way to the Jedi temple, where I might become an apprentice to one of the masters who awaited me. I had lived for six years on Coruscant, almost my entire life, and Master Windu had been my guardian ever since he had brought mehere from a world and family unknown to me. I had no memories of them, not even the faintest recollection of my mother's voce crooning a lullaby. Everything I knew was with the Jedi.

I could feel the pit of my stomach sinking to the earth far below as we stepped off the elevator. The figure that towered over me knelt down before me and took my face in his dark hand.

"Just relax," he smiled. "If a master doesn't choose you, don't take it personally. It just has to feel right. Besides, you are only six years old. You have many years before we would refuse you for training. It took me until I was nine to receive a master." His hands moved to my shoulders and he smiled. "You'll do fine."

We entered the Jedi temple and I was brought to the center of the room. The Masters formed a circle around me. I only recognized a few of them. Master Windu took a seat beside a short Master with green skin and long pointy ears. Although I had never met him, I knew this Master by his reputation. This was Master Yoda. He had seen many Jedi in the very spot where I stood, more, in fact, than any other Master that was present in the room. His ancient brown eyes met my blue ones, making me feel young and foolish. He obviously knew what I was thinking and feeling, I had no doubt of this, but I couldn't even guess at his most obvious thoughts.

"How feel you?" came his raspy voice.

"You already know, Master," I replied, "Why ask me?" Beside him, Master Windu cracked a slight smile.

"See if in tune with your feelings you are, we must." I closed my eyes for a moment, feeling every particle of my being. Master Windu had taught me this ever since I could remember.

"I feel calm, Master," I said, not opening my eyes. Surprisingly, I did feel calm, as if all the nervousness had been washed away. After a moment of silence, I opened my eyes. Master Windu's face was expressionless, but his eyes smiled at me. I had seen this look far too many times to not know when he was pleased.

Master Yoda motioned to the Master on his right. She wore white robes and had silky green hair. For a moment, she eyed me from her chair, and then she approached me rapidly, her eyes closed, revealing purple lids. Even with her so, I was certain she was looking at me. I felt as if I was naked and put on display for all the world to see. My eyes darted to Master Windu, but his eyes were fixed on the Master in front of me. After what seemed like eternity, the Master opened her eyes. They were a fiery golden color and seemed to see right through me. She said nothing, but returned to her chair, her hands crossed behind her head.

Master Windu tapped the Jedi next to him on the shoulder. A master, who I had not seemed to notice before, with long brown hair, rose from the chair. He seemed to glide across the floor toward me, his robes billowed about him like a flag in the breeze. This gentle approach eased my tensions from my previous encounter. He was obviously drastically different from Master Windu, who, although he wasn't rough, was known throughout the Jedi circle for his power and seriousness. Although this Master had power, it was a different sort. I couldn't place it, but he felt different. About seven feet from me, he stopped and closed his eyes. I couldn't take my eyes off him. He was calm, truly calm. Had I known him, or even his name, I might have embraced him in that instant, as I would so often do in the years to come. It seemed, however, that we were placed in a mental embrace, and I could almost feel his arms about me, although he maintained his distance. After a few pleasant moments, he bent down on one knee and placed his hand on my shoulder. Instinctively, I put my opposite hand on his shoulder and closed my eyes to match him. It seemed as if we stayed in that position forever, enjoying the comfort of the other's hand, yet not thinking or feeling at all. At the same moment, both our eyes shot open and gazed directly into the other's, his older blue ones into mine, which were so new to the world. Then there came a familiar look, one remarkably similar to the look I knew so well from Master Windu. The Master's eyes were unmistakably smiling.

"Well, Qui-Gon, what are your thoughts?" Master Windu asked. Master Qui-Gon turned toward Master Yoda, Master Windu, and the Master who had previously examined me and stood behind me, placing both his large, gentle hands on my small shoulders.

"I take Tahiri Kiera to be my Padawan learner."

* * *

Please note, the name Tahiri is not mine. It originates from a Star Wars series, so don't blast me for it. I own nothing in here, nor in the first chapter. I claim nothing.

Humbly yours

MornieGalad


	3. First Mission

**Chapter Three:**

**THE FIRST MISSION**

**PART ONE**

_Disclaimer: I still do not own this. Although many of the characters and the plot are original, I don't own any Jedi and I never will. George Lucas does. _

Only a few days had passed before Master Qui Gon and I were called into the Jedi council again, but in those few days, we had each learned much about the other. The members of the council must have sensed this bond, for otherwise they would not have acted in the manner which they did. We stood in the center of the circle, just as we had three days previous. This time, however, there was a mystery surrounding our summons.

"Heard, we have, that attacked the planet Ganed Five has been," said Master Yoda. "A team of Jedi send there, we must."

"You have both been selected to be members of this team," Master Windu informed us.

"With all due respect, Masters, Tahiri Kiera is very young. Though I have no doubt of her abilities, it would be against my better judgement to send this innocent child into the ugliness of battle." Master Yoda closed his eyes, but I felt as if he was still staring at me.

"Young and innocent she is, Qui Gon, but younger children than she have known such danger."

"We understand your concern, Qui Gon, and expected it, but this is the life Tahiri is destined to live. No one can shield her from it," Master Windu said.

"When are we to leave?"

You and the rest of the team will meet here at sundown tonight. May the force be with you." We bowed and I followed my master from the room. It was obvious he was not pleased with the situation. Little did we know then, how great an effect this mission would have on my life, as well as his.

* * *

Qui Gon spent most of the remainder of the day in meditation. I tried to, but found it difficult to focus. I found my mind wandering to this planet engulfed in war, this world I had never seen. I seemed to form a picture of it in my mind, a once beautiful, ocean providence, with an enormous mountain peering out over the crests of the ocean. the mountains, once green and fertile, were now racked with fire. Boats encircled them in the water and ships closed in from the sky. I could hear screams: screams of children. I opened my eyes to find Qui Gon beside me his blue eyes fixed on mine.

"Don't worry, Tahiri. I won't let anything happen to you," he assured me. I nodded. His eyes darted to the window. The sun was preparing to set. "It's time."

The journey to the Jedi Temple was a silent one. Qui Gon's hand was firmly secure on my shoulder. When we entered the temple, only Master Yoda and Master Windu were present. We bowed to them and stood respectfully to await the others. They arrived soon enough. Master Windu's Padawan, Kavai, came first. Then three other pairs of Masters and apprentices entered. All the apprentices were obviously much older than I and their surprise at seeing me was not hidden in the least bit. They said nothing, however. Kavai, at ten years old the closest to my age, smiled at me.

"Simple your mission is not," Master Yoda addressed the assembly. "Resolve, you must, the conflict on Ganed Five. Negotiations, first, you must attempt. Hope to resolve this conflict peacefully, we do. However, violent people these Vetamians seem to be. If fail negotiations do, to defend the Ganedians, ready you must be. Destroy the main vessels of the attackers you must."

"Are there any questions?" Master Windu inquired. There were none.

"May the force be with you," Master Yoda dismissed us. The team bowed and Master Yoda escorted us to the platform where our transport awaited us. It was a large vessel and seemed quite overwhelming to a six year old. Master Windu said a final farewell to Master Yoda and joined Kavai to lead us in.

"We will arrive at Ganed five with their sunrise. That gives us about three hours to rest," Qui Gon whispered to me. "Believe me, Tahiri, you will need it before the day is out. Sleep." I went to a cot near the window. As I began to doze, I heard the enormous engines start. I glanced out the window a few seconds later to see Coruscant shrinking into the starry background. The stars dissolved into darkness as I slipped into the sweet repose of sleep.

* * *

"We're coming up on Ganed Five," Master Windu's voice awakened me from a distance.

"There is the Vetamian ship."

"We will send Master Qui Gon, Mistress Cruvi, her apprentice and Master Sipherdias to conduct negotiations. Keep in contact with us. Qui Gon, your apprentice will go as well, but she will sneak into the ship. We need her and Kavai to sense out these people's true intentions. They are well known for their ability to hide the truth, but I doubt they can hide it from children." Even from my cot, I could sense my Master's reluctance to place me in this danger. "She'll be with Kavai. He has experience."

"Tahiri, come here," Qui Gon summoned me. He must have sensed that I was no longer asleep. I rose and came to his side. Master Windu had gone to awaken Kavai, but he was resisting. Finally, he groaned and groggily sat up, his sandy brown hair all but covering his tanned face.

"Go and find a hiding place in the shuttle. You, too, Tahiri," Master Windu commanded. Kavai sprinted off and I followed him as quickly as my small legs would carry me. He ducked around a corner and banged into the button to open the shuttle door. I jumped into the small ship seconds after him. Following a quick scan of the area, we hid ourselves in barrels, easy enough to open from the inside with the use of the force, but completely devoid of anything suspicious. In a few minutes, the team of negotiators entered and the shuttle whirred to life. The short journey to the Vetamian ship was rough and rattled my brain against my skull. I felt as if I would be thrown into space. Only then did it occur to me, on that dark trip, that I had no weapon. I had no way of communicating this to anyone at the moment, either. All I could do was hope that I would have no need of one.

The shuttle jolted to a halt and I inferred that we had docked with the Vetamian vessel. The shuttle doors whirred open once more and I heard a voice welcoming the negotiators. The footsteps seemed to echo as the team left us in the shuttle and the doors whirred shut. We were along. Cautiously, I used to force to inch the lid off my cage and floated it silently to the floor. Kavai had done the same thing. I could see his silhouette in the light provided through small cracks in the shuttle, or so I supposed. We landed, simultaneously, as silent as cats.

"Are we supposed to have weapons?" I whispered.

"No, we're only here to listen," he replied. Suddenly the doors whirred open and light streamed in. We flattened ourselves on opposite sides of the shuttle, our hearts beating so loud I was certain they would give us away. A spider like creature about two meters high slunk into the shuttle. It held its middle two arms out to the sides. It was scanning the room, somehow. It had eyes on its legs. Kavai held his hand out in the darkness, focusing on the creature's mind. Suddenly, I had an idea. I focused on a barrel in the very rear of the shuttle and collapsed it. As I had hoped, the creature dashed forward towards the sound and Kavai and I sped out of the sliding door. He grabbed my hand and we dashed into the docking bay next door.

"Good thinking," he whispered to me, but we couldn't rest long. Within seconds, the docking berth had been opened and we were being sucked into the vacuum of space. We clung to the walls with all our strength, but we knew we could only cling on for a limited time, even with he use of the Force. Kavai fiddled around for a millisecond and found a small compartment. We ducked into it, just as a ship pulled into the dock. The doors of the shuttle bay closed and we heard voices and footsteps above us. I was too overwhelmed, though, to be able to tell what was being said. The footsteps eventually died off in the distance.

"Come on," Kavai whispered. We slunk out past the great propellers. "We'll climb into the air ducts." We crawled in and put the vent firmly back into place. It was dark inside the air duct, but I didn't mind. I just stayed close behind Kavai. "Turn your communicator on so the masters can hear whatever we can," he whispered directly into my ear. He must have turned around. I flipped it on, making sure to keep it hidden close to my suit beneath my Jedi robes. Soon we heard familiar voices. The team was in the room beneath us. That meant we wouldn't have to go far to reach our destination. After a few meters, Kavai halted. We were in the center of the ship, where all the vents came together. It was exceptionally loud from all the air and machinery, so we had to listen extra carefully. I pressed my ear against the lower surface of the vent.

"The Jedi are here only as a diversion. They have two of the surface people with them, planning to destroy us."

"This must not be allowed."

"Obviously it will not be. The Jedi will be terminated and the surface people held for hostage until their people surrender to us." I could understand the language clearly through the Force. Ordinarily, since Kavai had said nothing, I would have second guessed myself, but I had no time to do so. I switched my communicator to Qui Gon's frequency.

"Code 1," I whispered, meaning he was in danger and he should prepare to fight. I nudged Kavai and headed in the direction of the negotiations room. My communicator beeped on and Master Windu's clear voice came through.

"Tahiri, Kavai, this is a race filled with fear. We don't know why. Get to their main computer and access their historical data. Perhaps we can use it against them." Below me I heard blasters fire and light sabers being drawn. Master Windu sensed my hesitation. "Go, Tahiri." I tried not to think as I followed Kavai to the nearest air vent. Qui Gon, my master, was fighting for his life, surely I could be of more use than to access historical records. I tried to put it out of my mind as the cover of the air vent flew off. We shot up, met by a surprisingly empty corridor. I relaxed a bit, but far too soon. As soon as the vent was closed, we fell down into a dark abyss. A cold feeling swept over me. Then we hit the floor.

"Run," Kavai yelled to me. "Follow me." Then he whispered, "Split up. They'll be less likely to find both of us if we do." He ran loudly in place for a few seconds, then snuck off in one direction and I in the other. I could see nothing and my sense of direction was askew from all the twists and turns of the fall. I let the Force guide me, focusing on my destination: wherever this species kept their historical memories. I bumped into something furry and all of a sudden, one thought filled my mind, the need to prove my power. I stepped back and the thought became just that-a thought- no longer an overwhelming beast as it had been. Was this it, I asked myself. It had to be.

"Master Windu, I think their motivation is to prove that they are powerful. They are very doubtful of themselves, but I'm not certain if this will help."

"It will if we can get to their leader," he replied.

"Wasn't the team just negotiating with him?"

"No, he sent an envoy. Where's Kavai?"

"We were separated."

"Find him quickly, Tahiri, he's in danger." I dashed off in the direction from which I had come, hoping to somehow catch up to Kavai. I saw a flash of light from overhead in the distance of the vast darkness ahead. A long limb extended upward and a limp body passed into the light: Kavai. I ran as fast as I could, but arrived too late. The grate closed and Kavai disappeared into the light. My instincts warned my not to use my communicator, lest the enemy hear me. I would have to rescue Kavai alone. Yet, I could not allow myself to be seen, I knew this too. I creamed, thinking to distract Kavai's captor. He turned his spidery head and rushed in my direction. Then a clank came from the opposite direction and he reversed. I screamed again and he started for me. The moment he turned his head, he was propelled into the wall and rendered unconscious. I jumped out of the vent to see Qui Gon uncurling the spider-creature's arm from Kavai.

"To the shuttle," he whispered, his eyes smiling at me. Had we not been in such a hurry, I would have embraced him from sheer gratitude. We dashed down the stairs and to the shuttle to find the rest of the negotiations team there, unharmed. Only after we had escaped the Vetamian ship with the use of the Force did Kavai speak. He moved his arm to reveal a sleeping infant.

"The Vetamians captured him too. I think they were holding him hostage." Qui Gon took the baby and held him secure until we reached our vessel.

"We were able to get some historical information on the Vetamians both from Tahiri and from a neighboring system. Long ago, the Vetamians were enslaved by a massive government system. When the system eventually crumbled, the Vetamians wanted to become powerful. They feared being dominated or dependent on others who might take advantage of them. So they set out for power in the wrong ways. Instead of establishing allies, they built up their war machines. They set out for power by conquest," Master Windu explained. "They were driven by fear. Their main leaders, fearing for their lies, are on their home world, a planet not a great distance from here. It is a small, remote planet called Veta. We sent a message to them, requesting an audience with them to vouch for peace. If they agree, I suggest we send Master Owen and myself to the planet."

"What do we do with the child?" Qui Gon asked, indicating the infant in his arms.

"He'll have to stay with us for the time being. He will be returned to his family when this matter is settled."

"Incoming message from Veta," Master Owen informed us. A spidery hologram drifted into view.

"Alien persons, we agree to your visitations on these conditions. First, you will use our transportation to come land on our planet. Second, you will bring nothing from your vessel, no weapons, no communications device, nothing. Finally, a visual tracking device will be placed on you for our purposes. You shall not remove it or render it dysfunctional from the moment you leave your ship until the moment you set foot in it again to return to your home. Also, your vessel will leave orbit of our planet while you are on the surface. We will send you a transmission when the negotiations are finished. We will transport your landing team to the surface, as we have said. If you agree with these conditions, we will meet your ship in orbit at eighteen hundred hours." The transmission ended.

"Much ado about nothing," commented Master Owen.

"Send a transmission saying we agree to their terms and are leaving the planet Ganed Five to rendezvous. Expect us at the requested time," Master Windu directed. Qui Gon put the infant in a cot and I lay down in the cot beside it. This was certainly a difficult first mission, and it wasn't over yet. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but found I could not. I tried turning over to face the ceiling, but it didn't help.

"Master, was your first mission this difficult?" I asked sensing that Qui Gon was near.

"Goodness, no, Tahiri," he laughed kindly. "My first assignment with my master was to monitor the elections on Dandooine. One of the candidates had threatened to assassinate the others and we were sent to keep the peace. Fortunately, it came to nothing. I was nine years old, then, a full three years older than you are now." He paused. "You did very well," he said, smiling.

"Thank you, Master," I said, and drifted off to sleep.


	4. The First Mission Part II

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. The disclaimer is short, so the chapter is long._

_MornieGalad_

**Chapter Four: The First Mission part II**

I awoke to the sound of the infant crying loudly. "Shh," Qui-Gon gently tried to quiet him, rocking the child in his arms. Slowly, the baby hushed and I rose.

"Can I hold him?" My master smiled, illuminating his eyes, and placed the babe in my arms. His tiny blue eyes looked up at me from the tiny folds of his blanket. We knew nothing of each other at that moment, oblivious to what the future would hold for either of us. Our eyes looked into each other for an instant. I wondered what he was thinking.

"What is his name?" I asked, turning my attention back to Qui-Gon as the child sucked my finger.

"We don't know, but we can tell he's a human child. We're going to have to run a search for any reported kidnappings in nearby systems."

"How do we know he's not an orphan?"

"We could see in his mind that he had memories of being taken from his parents, but he's too young to remember his name."

"Can I help?" I asked eagerly. Little did I know how important this search would be. The baby had fallen asleep and I handed him back to Qui-Gon.

"Master Windu and Master Owen are already on the planet's surface and Kavai insisted on accompanying them," Qui-Gon told me as we walked to the main computer.

"Isn't there something we can do?" Alkabar, Master Owen's apprentice complained, coming up beside us. The concern in his black eyes, which gave his dark skin the illusion of the soil of a planet in the night, showed my master that his thoughts weren't born of impatience, but from caring for the rest of the quest. Therefore, Qui-Gon did not reprimand him.

"Begin a search for all recent human kidnappings in this system. Enter this boy's description," he instructd. After a few commands to the computer, Alkabar sat back.

"There's nothing to do now but wait," he said and wait we did. The child awoke and Naomi, Mistress Cruvi's apprentice, somehow managed to get him a bottle. Still we waited. Then the computer flashed a red sign: No results.

"How is that possible?" I wondered. The child was in my arms again. Alkabar gazed frustratedly out at the stars, while Qui-Gon looked at the screen, deep in thought. Before he had time to think much, Virn, Master Sifo-dias' apprentice called to us.

"Incoming message from Veta!" The same spidery figure that had originally greeted us appeared on the viewscreen.

"Alien persons, the negotiations have finished," he declared and then he was gone.

"He's very angry," Qui-Gon observed, and I drew the infant close to me. The baby started to whimper and Qui-Gon put his arms around me. Alkabar took the helm and set a course back to Veta. The others went off to other duties. The infant continued to whimper, but didn't cry.

"It's all right, little one," Qui-Gon whispered and I could tell he was speaking to both of us, the child and me, for I was feeling increasingly uneasy about this mission. Suddenly, my master's blue eyes dialated as if enduring some invisible pain.

"Master!" I exclaimed, nearly dropping the child in my arms.

"I'm all right, Tahiri. Something bad has happened on Veta." The boy in my arms was bawling now and I quickly passed him to Qui-Gon.

The remainder of the voyage to Veta was silent and solomn, as if we were all holding our breath, waiting to discover what awaited us on Veta. A small vessel greeted us and was soon docked alongside our vessel.

"Tahiri, you and Alkabar stay here and look after the child," my master ordered. Both of us suighed, but even I knew it was no use arguing.

"It's okay, Kendi," I whispered to the child, using the nickname I had given him for the time being. To his credit, Alkabar didn't say anything or laugh at the childish name I had given the infant. We sat in overall silence until the others returned.

"Kavai!" Alkabar exclaimed when they entered the room. The masters who had gone to the planet were not with the group. "Where are the others, Kavai," Alkabar demanded, exercising his authority given by his age, which was superior to both mine and Kavai's.

"They are still on the surface, being held hostage. The Vetamians sent their demands through Kavai," Mistress Cruvi informed us. "They want us to declare the military surrender of Ganed V."

"Don't they know we don't have the power to do that?" Alkabar asked.

"they refuse to believe we don't and they've threatened to kill one of the hostages if the Ganedians don't surrender within thirty six hours," Kavai spoke up, his voice quavering. As if he understood what Kavai was saying, Kendi started to cry and I spent a few moments hushing him. That must have been quite a sight: a six year old calming a screaming infant who was slightly more than a quarter of her size.

"So what do we do?" Alkabar asked once Kendi was silent.

"Obviously negotiations between the Vetamians and the Ganedians are out of the question, at least if they are in person. We cannot put Ganedian lives at more risk than necessary," Master Sifo-dias stated. "This should be a matter of the Federation."

"Nonetheless, we are here and we must do our duty," said Mistress Cruvi, straightening her slender neck. Beside her, Naomi looked pale, her long blonde hair curling around her catlike ears.

Virn, too, loked serious, his blue-grey face unmoving, but his oragne eyesd darting everywhichway when they weren't concealed by his long black hair that reached like a mane down to his tail. Finally, after a long silence, he spoke. "We must try to rescue the hostages."

"There are so many places they could be, though. The Vetamians have thousands of prisons. There were so many hopeless faces from so many species," Kavai was on the verge of tears at the memory and Qui-Gon put his hand on the child's shoulder. Kendi started bawling again, louder than before, and Naomi scooped him up from my arms, but he would not be comforted.

"Enough!" Master Sifo-dias declared. "Kavai, Tahiri Keira, take that child elsewhere so we can actually think here." Naomi handed the screaming baby back to me and Kavai and I progressed to a more remote section of the vessel. We agreed that the sleeping quarters would be ideal. They were deserted, since everyone was on the bridge.

"I should ble there," Kavai complained loudly enough so I could hear him over the howling infant I was struggling to carry. "My master is on the surface and I was down there."

"Master Windu and Master Owen will be fine," I asssured him, plopping Kendi on a bunk. "I care about Master Windu, too. He's looked after me since the day I came to Coruscant."

"I know," Kavai said. "He's a strong man with the Force." I nodded in agreement. Kendi was finally calming down and being overcome by sleep.

"How did you get on that ship?" I whispered to the infant. He didn't answer, of course, but I hadn't expected him to.

"What are they going to do?" Kavai whispered and snuck over to my side as if he didn't want Kendi to hear what he was sgoing to say. "We're desperately outnumbered by the Vetamians and the Federation doesn't have an army. Even if they did, qwho is to say whether they would us it now because of all their political nonsense."

"What if we could get all the people in the prisons free? There might be enough of us then."

"They have a lot of security guards . . ." Kavai broke off his sentence and looked down to see baby Kendi's wide blue eyes looking straight at him. "Those eyes . . . They look like the eyes of a woman I saw in the jail. They're exactly like hers." He thought for a minute. "Could she be his mother?"

"That's why none of the searches for kidnapped children matched his profile. His mother couldn't tell anyone who cared that he was kidnapped when she was in jail!" I exclaimed, getting excited. Kendi awoke, cooing from the bed as Kavai and I embraced as if we'd just achieved the greatest victory possible.

"His mother was in the building where they had the negotiations, which were really just a nice name for an arrest," Kavai said. After that, the wait for someone to comd and speak with us seemed eternal. Finally, as Kendi slept and Kavai and I were dozing, my master entered, looking exhausted.

"We're planning to go to hte planet. Half of us will create a diversion while the others surround the essential leaders."

"Master, Kendi's mother is in one of the prisons," I told him excitedly. He nodded neutrally, not pleased that I had interrulpted him, but glad to know that Kendi wasn't an unparented child. Kavai had detected the tone in my master's voice, though, that I had missed.

"Where have we been assigned?" Kavai asked, as if he already knew the answer.

"You will be tracking both groups and watching Kendi. don't think badly of this assignment. It is very important." It was obvious my master wasn't lying.

"Master Qui-Gon, I've been to the surface. I know where everything is," Kavai protested, trying to remain respectful.

"That is exactly why we need you here. Believe me, we thought of that, but the Vetamians would aslow be likely to recognize you. You can track us and give us a more accurate idea of our relative location than anyone else. Besides, you and Tahiri Keira appear to make a good team," he said, smiling at me, but I found I couldn't smile back. A feeling of terrible unease had overtaken me.

"He nearly got captured on the ship because of my," I whispered, trying to hide the tears that threatened to show themselves.

"Tahiri," my master whispered. "That wasn't your fault, nor was it Kavai's. You cannot put the weight of the world on your shoulders." His hands brushed over my cheeks, drying the tears that had spilt from them, unbidden. Then he gave me a brief hug and smiled. "Everything will turn out fine." I could tell that was a promise.

"When do you leave?" Kavai asked.

"As soon as the sun sets on the capital side of the planet -soon. Come. You can see us off." Kendi was sleeping soundly, so we left him on the bunk and walked the short distance to the shuttle pods. Qui-Gon, Alkabar, and Mistress Cruvi climbed into one pod and Master Sifo-Dias, Naomi, and Virn disapopeared in another. Before following his companions into the small pod, my master patted me on the shoulder and smiled. Then he was gone. The doors closed behind him and the noise of the pods launching echoed through the deserted ship. Then there was only silence.

"There aren't any droids on this ship," I realized. Kavai nodded and began to usher me oward the sleeping quarters to retrieve Kendi.

"The Vetamians don't trust droidcs. That was one of the few things the Jedi Council know about them. I guess they would be afraid of the droids gaining consciousness and taking over of their planet."

"Conquering- just as they intend to do," I whispered. We had reached the sleeping quarters and, as if he understood what I had said, Kendi began to whimper.

"It's okay," I whispered. "We're going to the bridge. You get to see the stars." Kendi brightened, but Kavai's eyes still seemed sad and serious. He said nopthing for quite some time.

"They've landed!" I declared just after we sat down at the bridge computer. "There's Qui-Gon's group." I pointed to the Eastern side of the city, "and there's the other group on the western side." Then I thought of something. "How are we tracking them?"

"We're entitled to disobey a government's demands when they take innocent hostages."

"Why don't we just use the Force?"

"I guess they weren't sure we could keep track of them all. Master Sifo-Dias's team will be splitting up. Look! There they go!" Three little red dots divided in three separate directions from the large red mass.

"Switch you com links on," I heard my master's unmistakable voice say. "Tahiri, Kavai, can you hear me." Kendi responded with a loud cooing sound.

"Affirmative," Kavai answered. One by one, the other members of both teams checked their communications with us. They were all in working order. Qui-Gon's group was upon the capital.

"What is the look of the land, Kavai?" Mistress Cruvi asked.

"They have a few sentinels posted atop the capital itself, but you shouldn't have a problem with them."

"I'll distract them," I heard Alkabar whisper and his dot separated slightly from the other two. He must have gotten up on the roof, for two blue dots that I hadn't noticed both chased after him and the rest of his group snuck into the capitol building. Then they disappeared from our radar. Kavai and I exchanged worried lookes.

"Alkabar, do you copy? This is Kavai."

"Yes, I hear you. Go ahead," Alkabar's voice came from the comlink. He'd gotten off of teh rooftop ahnd was heading toward the entrance of the building.

"We lost visual and audio contact with the other members of your group when they entered the capitol building," Kavai reported.

"The building must be isolated somehow so that our technology doesn't work. They're all right, thiough, I can sense that. You two will just have to use th Force to keep track of us.

"Three of us," I chided him as he disappeared into the building. Kendi smiled.

"I'll keep track of Master Sifo-Dias's group, since I know the terrain. Look after your master's group." I nodded in response. "Naomi's to the prison where Kendi's mother is," Kavai said. The child in my arms looked out at the sky as if he knew exactly what had just been said.

"Okay, Kavi, how do I get in?" Naomi whispered through her comlink.

"You're going to have to put a hole in the side of the building."

"Thank goodness for lightsabers!" Naomi said. Seconds later, she disappeared into the capitol.

_Author's note: I finally updated. Please review. _

_MornieGalad_


End file.
